Basashi Panic (Part 2)
is the seventh chapter of K: Memory of Red. Following Anna's unexpected runaway with the Strain, Basashi, several of her Clansmen and those from Scepter 4 pursue their tracks. Ultimately, they are unable to catch them. Kusanagi and Totsuka take matters into their own hands by paying a visit to the Blue Clan's headquarters and discuss the matters regarding Anna and Basashi. In the meantime, Mikoto finally catches up with Anna and Basashi. It is then that Basashi's intentions are exposed. Summary As Basashi runs off with Anna on its back, members of HOMRA and Scepter 4 follow in pursuit. Bandō receives a call from Tatara Totsuka, to whom he tells of the chase. As the Clansmen get closer, Yata attempts to stop Basashi. However, the Strain changes form and forces him, as well as Kamamoto and Bandō back. Bandō attempts to stop the strain by blocking his path. Though he fails and is kicked in the face by the horse, he earns praise from his Clansmen for his bravery. A Scepter 4 vehicle passes the HOMRA members on the street. Blue Clansmen Dōmyōji attempts to catch Basashi as well, but is similarly kicked in the face as the strain takes flight. Kusanagi, having heard that they haven't been able to catch the horse and Scepter 4 is on the move, comments on the serious nature of the situation. The two stop at a road blocked by Scepter 4 and ask Benzai to allow them through. Despite refusal, Kusanagi continues to ask they be let though, at which point Lieutenant Seri Awashima arrives. On the highway, Anna is approached by a Scepter 4 vehicle, but is surprised to see Kusanagi and Totsuka inside. Telling her that a momentary common front has been reached, Kusanagi tells her to take his hand and come over. However, Anna tells him Basashi has a place it wants to go, and jumps down with the horse to the street below. Seri, in the back, expresses her disappointment in Kusanagi, who takes it in stride, calling her heartless as she steps out and comments on how they asked to deal with it. As Kusanagi thinks of a new plan, Totsuka suggests leaving her alone as Anna insisted despite not being a selfish person in addition to the horse being a good horse. While running, Basashi immediately stops upon seeing Mikoto on the street. The Red King tells the Strain not to cause more trouble while Anna, in response to Mikoto's question, tells him she wants it to go where it wants. Mikoto then takes the horse by the leash. While walking, Anna thanks Mikoto but tells him not to look lest they be attacked as above, the Blue King watches. Fushimi asks his King why he's come for such a boring matter and asks him to attend to his own work. When asked about getting the creature back, Munakata replies that he won't fight the Red King over such a matter. Fushimi asks if he just wants to watch but is suddenly surprised to see the other members of HOMRA approach the horse and praise their King while Fushimi grows angry at their laughter. At a wedding ceremony on a ranch, Anna explains to Mikoto that Basashi was under the care of the bride. Mikoto asks if Basashi wanted to see her, to which Anna states that it wanted to see her in her married state as it is no longer needed. With that, Mikoto picks up Anna and asks if she's satisfied. Seri notes the trouble the horse caused and tells Mikoto that she will deal with it but first wants to know its name. Immediately expressing disgust at the fact that HOMRA named it Basashi, Seri decides to name it White Bean Pasted Stewed Tofu, much to the gloom of those nearby. Elsewhere, as Bandō's injuries are bandaged, Totsuka starts filming Anna, much to her displeasure. As she states that she is not used to being filmed, the video cuts out to the screen, where Anna tells Kusanagi that she found Totsuka. Characters In Order of Appearance #Andy Dōmyōji #Akira Hidaka #Himori Akiyama #Misaki Yata #Kōsuke Fujishima #Anna Kushina #Basashi #Tatara Totsuka #Izumo Kusanagi #Rikio Kamamoto #Saburōta Bandō #Ryūhō Kamo #Daiki Fuse #Yūjirō Benzai #Seri Awashima #Mikoto Suoh #Reisi Munakata #Saruhiko Fushimi #Shōhei Akagi Battles & Events *Basashi Panic Navigation Category:Chapters